1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chlorine generating cells which produce chlorine for the treatment of water for sterilization purposes. Such cells are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,275 issued Nov. 18, 1969 to Ross M. Gwynn and Tim Themy and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,355 issued Oct. 26, 1971 to Tim Themy and Ross M. Gwynn. In such cells chlorine and, preferably, ozone are generated and utilized for sterilization and disinfecting purposes. The invention is more particularly related to a compact device which includes such cells in combination with a particular compact power supply.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to electrolytically generate chlorine, sometimes in combination with ozone, for purposes of sterilization or disinfecting of reservoirs such as private swimming pools, health spas, drinking water supplies and the like. Advantageous electrlytic cells are described in detail in the two previously mention U.S. patents. A problem which has existed in prior art devices has been that the power supplies therefor, most especially the transformer and rectifier sections thereof, have been relatively bulky because of the relatively large amount of heat which is generated thereby and the necessity for relatively large air cooling fins which have had to be attached thereto. Not only has the weight of the entire apparatus been increased by such fins, but the overall size of the apparatus has been greatly increased whereby it is often difficult to find a convenient place to conceal the relatively bulky apparatus from view. And, having the apparatus in view is clearly undesirable at a swimming pool or health spa since it detracts from the overall appearance thereof.
Still further, since the use of such cooling fins is not as effective as one might desire, it is normally necessary to use relatively highly rated transformer and rectifier sections so as to assure that they will not burn out in use. This also increases the weight, size and cost of the overall apparatus. Forced air cooling devices such as fans or the like may be utilized to make the air cooling somewhat more efficient, but this is never really a satisfactory solution to the problem, and, it also increases the cost and size of the overall apparatus.